Paz y tristeza prenden de un hilo
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Harry logró medio derrotar a Lord Voldemort en una inolvidabe batalla hace ya medio año. Ahora empieza un nuevo curso en el periodo de paz, que puede ser destruido en cualquier momento. Los Mortífagos no pararan hasta devolver a su Lord al estado inicial.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Con muy pocas ganas, disimuladas bajo una leve sonrisa, subió a bordo del Hogwarts Express arrastrando su baúl.

El inicio de su séptimo curso, que empezaría mañana, sería parecido al sexto, en el cual tubo que tragar todos los mimos de las decenas de compañeros que decían ser sus amigos, nada que ver con los verdaderos… Todo junto, más la pérdida de su familiar más preciado, fue un peso de agonía que le fue siguiendo a lo largo de los meses.

Si alguien sabía cómo recuperar a Sirius Black de tras del Velo del Ministerio, nadie se dignó o arriesgó a hacérselo saber. Quizás al saber que había una oportunidad, por muy remota que fuera, su vida tendría algo que hacer, y se dedicaría plenamente en su afán.

Justo cuando podía tener una buena familia, venía alguien y se la arrancaba de las manos, sin forma de recuperarla.

Hacía exactamente 365 días el aristocrático rubio y sus dos semi-gorilas habían invadido el compartimiento donde, en soledad, miraba por la ventana sumiso en sus pensamientos.

.- Vaya, San Potter, ¿deseas también un cojín donde llorar?- le había saludado Malfoy, contra el marco de la puerta.

Harry se giró lentamente a mirarlo, devolviendo a la burlona mirada un destello de odio e indiferencia. Luego le había hecho caso omiso y le daba la espalda de nuevo.

.- Gracias Malfoy, la próxima vez colgaré un cartel con "SÓLO PERSONAS", porque es obvio que no eres humano. Eres un maniquí helado.

"Eres un copo de nieve. Frío. Blanco. Brillante y majestuoso. Pero tu impertinencia hará que te deshagas al tocar el suelo. Te desharás y ya no serás nada salvo un charco en mi camino."

Ninguna excusa más se necesitó para volver al día a día, con las burlas e insultos del hurón Malfoy. Pero Harry no deseaba contestar sus gritos ¿Para qué malgastar palabras con alguien que definitivamente era inhumano? Tan sólo devolvía los ataques físicos donde descargaba toda la rabia acumulada, tanto varita o puño. Pero Malfoy era tan ágil en palabras como en piernas, y siempre sabía que punto tocar en el subconsciente de Harry. Pero él también soltaba escasos comentaros sobre Malfoy padre, asunto que lograba subir los malos humos a Draco Malfoy.

Había sido un escándalo. Lucius Malfoy había intentado sobornar al Ministerio, pero ahora que Cornelius Frudge había dimitido, el Ministerio era más fuerte. En cualquier caso, Malfoy logró pagar la fianza, pero gran parte de sus posesiones ahora eran controladas por las autoridades.

Pero Draco Malfoy había cambiado, muy poco, quizás sólo Harry, quien le conocía base de infinitas luchas, había notado el cambio. Pero en ocasiones se notaba el cambio, cuando creía no ser observado tiraba piedras al lago… se estiraba en el césped del campo de Quidditch, y hacía sus trabajos en una esquina poco iluminada de la biblioteca.

Como era de esperar, el profesor Snape los juntó más de una vez como pareja de trabajos. Malfoy daba indicaciones de medidas, cantidades y tiempos en la preparación e las pociones, y dejaba a Harry la tarea de cortar ingredientes, limpiar o buscar información. Al terminar sonreía orgulloso de su trabajo, y volvía a su máscara de frialdad cuando Harry le observaba.

Muchos, aunque se puede decir todos, padecían aún secuelas del año anterior, sobretodo del frío febrero que llegó. Voldemort se movía, sus aliados se adentraban en las defensas y atacaban, el Ministerio era débil. Hogwarts se había convertido en un campo de entrenamiento, donde cualquier alumno podía dedicar esfuerzos extras en entrenarse en defensas.

El director Dumbledore, contrató a Remus Lúpin de nuevo, para que diera clases de duelo, suprimiendo casi por completo la materia de DCAO, pues todo, o casi todo, se aprendía a base de entrenamientos físicos o psicológicos.

El profesor Lúpin buscaba y trazaba planes para buscar posibles rupturas entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, para ser posible derrotar a Voldemort sin perder a Harry. Al fin encontraron solución, gracias a las extensas y costosas investigaciones que llevó a cabo junto a Hermione, quien rehusaba aprender a matar y prefería ayudar con estudios, y la revelación del año, Blaise Zabini, alumno de Slytherin que jamás había destacado más allá de las mazmorras, tenía la mente más rica y culta que las cámaras acorazadas de Malfoys y Blacks juntos.

Al ocaso del 27 de febrero, Hogsmeade dio la alarma al aparecerse un ejército de Mortífagos con sus togas encapuchadas y máscaras blancas.

La Orden del Fénix estaba preparada por estos ataques masivos y sorpresa. Y se dice sorpresa porque Severus Snape estaba entre los dudosos del Lord y no había sido informado.

La Orden apareció en el primer minuto y empezó la batalla.

Pocos minutos después aparecieron algunos alumnos de sexto y séptimo año de Hogwarts a equilibrar la balanza. Sólo se permitía combatir a escasos expertos en lucha, los demás en la defensa. El resto esperaban impacientes en Hogwarts. Los alumnos podían ir también enmascarados con unas poco simples máscaras venecianas que destacaban entre la lucha, para preservar su anonimato y sus principios. El cuerpo de Aurores llegó también, autorizados con Avada Kedavra.

Muchos fueron desencapuchados como Mortífagos, pero no sólo Slyrherins, como se pensaba l mayoría, sino también algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, como Erie McMillan quien, cegado por la ira, jamás perdonó a Harry por la pérdida de Cedric Diggory, culpándolo a él por su muerte.

Pero también se supo que, tras una paz intermedia entre Potter y Malfoy, éste era fiel a Hogwarts y no sintió pudor alguno al enfrentarse a su padre y a Voldemort. Tras la lucha codo a codo de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, éste volvió tras su máscara de indiferencia y no se dio por aludido.

Hubo pérdidas mayores en Hogwarts. Dean Thomas fue alcanzado por un Averno que lo consumió en llamas. Angelina Jonhson fue víctima de pérdida de memoria al despertarse en San Mungo luego de dos semanas de hospitalización.

Pero la herida que más marcó fue que la muerte tomó casi como víctima al Profesor Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el primer capítulo.. eeerr… me salió MUY peliculero, MUY de película americana ùú… espero que lo siguientes capítulos no sean tan…err…CUTRES**

**Gracias por los Reviews nn**

**Capítulo 1: Lux obscura**

Harry paró en seco luego de desarmar y atrapar a su tercer Mortífago. Necesitaba respirar con calma y aclararse el panorama. Cada exhalación parecía quedarse empedregada en la gola, al ver el caos que lo rodeaba. Porque era eso. Caos. Habían muchos cuerpos en el suelo, la mayoría heridos que observaban con horror sin poder intervenir, salvo para protegerse. Entre ellos algunos cuerpos sin vida de Aurores que habían sido acertados por la mortal luz verde, o personajes desangrados por falta de atención.

Los alumnos tenían como deber principal retirar a los heridos, pero a la vez protegerse los unos a los otros.

Los Mortífagos usaban las imperdonables sin ningún pudor, y continuamente se oían estridentes gritos de dolor y agonía.

Harry había entrado en combate. Él quería luchar y vengar a su familia. Todos sus queridos. Estaba bien entrenado, pero jamás lo suficiente como para aguantar tanta desolación junta.

Había luchado mucho, y aún no había aparecido Lord Voldemort ¿Es que no notaba que esa era una batalla decisiva? Necesitaba el cuerpo de Voldemort para llevar a cabo su venganza. ¡Debía aparecer!

Volvió a ponerse en movimiento. Busco a su alrededor un punto de partida. Antelina Jonhson ayudando a un Hufflepuff herido a salir del caos, mientras se protegían de un mortífago de entre la muchedumbre. Angelina fue alcanzada.

Tarde. Una sombra apareció en su camino antes de llegar allí. Y la sombra le miraba a él. Con una mirada helada que acuchillaba con dardos venenosos.

.- Lucius Malfoy.- siseó con ira al reconocer esos ojos grises tras la máscara.

.-…Potter. Gusto verte nuevamente. ¿A quien toca esta vez¿Al licántropo¿Tus adorables Weasleys¿Algún sangre sucia quizás?

Harry se puso en posición de batalla, listo para cualquier ataque que pueda venir desde su oponente, varita indispensable a su derecha.

.- Te odio, Malfoy.- espetó con rabia.

.- No, Potter. Me amas. Mi rostro sensual. Mi cuerpo musculoso. Mi voz hipnotizante y mi talante arrogante. No puedes odiarme, Potter, soy jodidamente perfecto.- cantó Malfoy, con su voz burlona, avanzando unos pasos.

Ahora los separaba menos de 10 metros.

.- No me atrae la perfección…

.- Vaya…bueno, te llevo mas de 20 tacos, Potter, ya no soy perfecto.

.- Veta al demonio… Lucharé, Malfoy. Y te venceré.

Y Malfoy rompió a carcajadas. Una risa divertida y sarcástica.

.- Más quisieras Potter.- paró de reír y adoptó una postura de lucha más intimidante. Pero antes de poder seguir ablando, otro personaje se interpuso entre los dos contrincantes, cara a Malfoy.

.-Potter, tu orgullo no salvará a nadie salvo a ellos.- el recién aparecido no protegía a Harry con su cuerpo, sino que simplemente enfrentaba al Mortífago. Hablaba en susurros.

.-¡ Pero qué haces¡Sal de mi camino¡Búscate a otro!.- le gritó Harry, agarrándole el brazo bruscamente. La figura llevaba máscara de plumas anaranjadas.

.- Exacto chaval, vete y no te interpongas. Yo elegí a Potter primero.- Burló el mortífago.

.- Para vencer a un Malfoy, el orgullo Gryffindor no sirve.- alzó la mano retirándose la máscara y la lanzó al suelo.- Se necesita el odio de otro Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy había aparecido tras la máscara, con el cabello recogido y unos ojos de hielo. Como los de su padre. Ambos contrincantes no cabían en sí de la sorpresa.

.-¡Malfoy!- Soltó Harry impactado.

.-¡Pero que demonios…¡Draco¡Apártate!.- Lucius Malfoy enrojeció de furia. ¡Su propio hijo le retaba!.- ¡Apártate maldito traidor¡No te mereces tu apellido!

.-No, padre, no soy traidor, porque nunca he deseado ser como tu. Eres tu quien traiciona el apellido, rebajándose a servir a los demás.

.-Yo no sirvo, Draco, sólo cumplo mis principios. ¡Los muggles deben ser colocados donde les toca, y los media sangre deben morir!

.-Claro, padre, y lo haces sirviendo a un psicópata que en realidad es media sangre también. Pero¿Por qué quieres matar a un Potter, siendo él un pura sangre? Yo te contestaré, padre. Porque sirves con miedo a un loco, y temes contradecirle. Pero un Malfoy no debe rebajarse a tanto, tú mismo me lo enseñaste, y tú mismo rompes ese principio.

.-¡Cállate!.- le apunto con la varita con furia, su rostro desfigurado por la rabia.- ¡Cállate Draco¡No me hagas hacer eso!

Se hizo un corto silencio. Draco conservaba una aparente serenidad, mientras que Harry observaba a ambos desde unos metros atrás del joven Malfoy. Finalmente se descubría los ideales del Slytherin. Le pareció que se quitaba un peso en su interior, un problema menos para preocuparse.

.-¡Hazlo padre! Atrévete a atacar a tu propio hijo y así te volverás más ruin y mezquino que antes.

.-¡Tu ya no eres mi hijo!.- agitó la varita.- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

.-¡Protego!.- el rayo rebotó al cielo abierto.- ¿Tan poca cosa, padre¿Ya no soy tu hijo porque tu lo deseas? Las cosas no son tan fáciles, padre.

.-¡Cállate¡_Mobilicorpus_!.- un ladrillo se desprendió del suelo y fue lanzado hacia Draco.

.-¡_Reducio_!.- reaccionó a tiempo, reduciéndolo hasta una piedrecilla. Eso se ponía peligroso. No vio venir el siguiente _expelliarmus_, que impactó en su hombro izquierdo, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Harry se acercó a ayudarlo, pero Malfoy se lo impidió.

.-Vete, Potter, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Busca a Lord Voldemort.- le dedicó una helada mirada que intentaba intimidar.- ¡Padre¿¡Recuerdas a tu abuelo? Dime¿lo recuerdas¡Él fue el último Malfoy decente!

.-¡Mi abuelo está muerto!.- lanzó un _incendio_ que Draco esquivó con facilidad.- ¡Que en paz descanse bajo tierra!

Harry decidió apartarse y dedicarse a otro mortífago, pero no tenía la cabeza clara. Entonces lo vio. Remus Lupin en el suelo, aguantándose un brazo sangriento, la cara sudada de sangre y el cabello enganchado. Había sido encertado por un mortífago que se le cruzó por el camino. Corrió a ayudar a su profesor, preparando un _impedimenta_, pero el mortífago fue más rápido.

.- ¡Crucio!- Pero la maldición fue parada por una tercera figura encapuchada. Bajo la toga apareció Severus Snape, mientras protegía a Lupin. Harry llegó a Remus.

.- ¡Profesor¿¡Se encuentra bien?- Alternaba la mirada de la herida a Snape, que finalmente plantaba cara a los mortífagos, quienes se le quedaron mirando con rabia incontrolada.

.-¡Asqueroso traidor!

.-Potter, llévate a Lupin a un lugar más seguro.- ordenó el profesor de pociones, varita en mano.- Yo me quiero encargar de éste.

Harry reaccionó finalmente.

.- …Ah, sí, ahora mismo.- pasó un brazo bajo los hombros del licántropo, ayudándolo a levantarse, tenía también una herida en el muslo izquierdo.- Vamos Remus, a la enfermería.

.-¡No¡Severus!.- intentó soltarse pero Harry se mantuvo firme.- ¡Ah!

.-¡Remus¡Snape sabe cuidarse! Deja que luche por sus creencias al fin.

.-¡Pero le matarán!.- intentaba parar a Harry, que lo llevaba hacia el centro de Hogsmeade.

.-¡Claro que no!- Pero él también temía, sabía lo que hacía Voldemort con los traidores. Se mordió el labio con rabia, pero se dio ánimos para seguir adelante.- ¡Padma!

Padma Patil había aparecido tras una esquina y fue a ayudarlos.

-¡Llévalo a Hogwarts, debo ir a por Snape!.- la dejó sola con un Remus medio inconsciente.

Al llegr al combate vio que a Snape tenía casi acorralado al mortífago. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se volteó para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy arrodillado en el suelo, bajo un _Cruciatius_ de su padre. Fue en su ayuda. Snape lo vio también y acudió tras él.

Lucius Malfoy se había artado, lleno de rabia. Apuntó a su hijo luego de un Averno que casi lo fríe, y le mandó la maldición.

.-¡CRUCIO!- Con toda su ira atacó a su hijo, que aun no se recuperaba.

Un grito de agonía salió de la boca del joven Slytherin, que cayó al suelo apretándose la cabeza.

Apareció Potter por las cercanías y decidió terminar rápido el trabajo. Apuntó de nuevo al caído.

.-¡Que la oscuridad te engulla¡¡_Lux obscura, potior sui animam_!

La maldición de magia negra formó como una bola de energía. Draco no reaccionaba, con los ojos como platos. Harry corrió hacia él, pero Snape se le adelanto, un _Desmaius_ le pasó por la oreja, nadie lo había visto venir. El hechizo chocó contra el cuerpo, que se desplomó ante Draco, y luego la otra maldición.

Había corrido hacia Draco para apartarlo de la trayectoria del maleficio, pero segundos antes un ataque le hizo quedar frente a Draco, en vez de apartarlo. La oscuridad lo abarcó momentos después. No llegó a sentir el Choque al suelo.

Luego no sintió nada.

**Continua**

**Errr…. no me matéis! No quiero morir aún! Noooooooo! TT yo también me odio, me odio mucho! Pero esta historia no es muy muy romántica…en un principio, así que esto era necesario!**

**Odiadme sólo lo necesario! **


End file.
